


in the last row

by xladysaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kinktober 2018, Kuroo is weak to his bf, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: Kuroo rarely skips his lectures, but his boyfriend is really starting to test his self-control.





	in the last row

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo okay, so this one isn't really as smutty or long as the other kinktober pieces I did but I'll admit I got kinda burnt out on smut after my nano planning and the other 3 pieces. Buuuut I didn't want to skip my last one for the month, since it's been tradition for me to do at least 3-4 of these lol 
> 
> So enjoy! And thanks [EmeraldWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves) for reading this over!

Kuroo considers himself a good student.

He's never been late to a lecture before, hardly misses class unless he's dying, and participates as much as he needs to. Sometimes enthusiastically.

Yes, he's that asshole.

It's only in the classes he enjoys though, but even still, it's enough for his friends to label him a nerd.

It's fine; his grades might back the claim up, but it's not like Kuroo is complaining.

He's studious, plain and simple. He's never had an issue paying attention in class, but today is different.

Today, his mind is reeling, his foot is tapping against the floor at the speed of light, and he wants nothing more than to run out of the crowded lecture hall and back to his apartment.

All because of a text.

Kuroo's eyes narrow, and he licks his lips, pulling at his phone to pull up the notification one more time.

**_my moon and stars:_ ** **look what came in the mail xx**

Kuroo almost growls upon opening the attachment, but he stuffs his phone away again, swallowing the urge.

This is bad, in all the best ways.

Today, he sits in the back of the lecture hall. Or, correction: today, he  _moves_  from his front row seat to the back as soon as his boyfriend sends him that text, throwing Kuroo's entire existence off.

The row he's in now is home to a few other students, the kind who sleep through the lecture without getting caught.

It's perfect, and there's no one behind him; Kuroo can stew in his agitated, overly turned on thoughts as much as he wants.

The text keeps running through his head, along with the picture.

It's simple, cute really. The way Tsukishima punctuates his texts lovingly with kisses in that old fashion, emoji-less way. Kuroo always falls for it, but right now it makes him want to push his blond against the wall and tear through the pantyhose he's no doubt trying on.

Tsukishima is dangerous, there's no way around that. If anything, it's good he's not actually here, with how the heat is already coiling in Kuroo's abdomen, he'd take the blond right here in front of everyone, let them see how hard he comes when Kuroo pounds into him at just the right angle.

It's what Tsukishima deserves too. Because those two little kisses are more than affectionate additions this time. Tsukishima knows it, Kuroo knows it. They're a tease, a conniving little poke at Kuroo's self control.

The picture is the following blow. Sudden, unavoidable, and fierce.

It's about as simple as the text, but like the words, it hides a far less innocent meaning. It's of the box, tape torn from having been opened in the neat, careful way Tsukishima always opens packages, but staged like something out of an advert. The styrofoam and packing paper has been removed to show off all the items inside, and they're sat against each other, clear and all for Kuroo.

There's the collar, the custom one Tsukishima ordered. It's blue, the ribbons a bit long, with just enough of a ring in the front for Kuroo to pull. Then there's the tights, thin and solely for ripping, and the dildo, red because it's Kuroo's favorite color.

Kuroo knows there's a vibrator in the base, one with enough speeds to slowly take Tsukishima apart.

Kuroo's leg twitches upwards and hits the underside of the small side table he  _should_  be using to take notes, and he winces as the sound rings out.

Only a few people turn their heads, thank god.

Tsukishima is trying to kill him, that's easy to see, and Kuroo can't even complain.

He's pissed. Not at his boyfriend's actions, but because this lecture has about forty minutes left in it.

Kuroo should've skipped. It sounds shocking, coming from him, but he'd just finished his last final that morning. After two weeks of hardcore studying, where he hardly had any time for himself  _or_  Tsukishima apart from frantic goodbye kisses and late night spooning when Kuroo finally crawled into bed at three in the morning.

It was maddening, and now the consequences are slipping to the surface. How long has it been, since he's been able to fuck his boyfriend properly, the way they both want...

The way Tsukishima deserves. After making sure Kuroo got enough sleep, after waking him up even when he missed his alarms so he wouldn't miss study sessions, letting Kuroo have all the time he needed to rehearse his material...

Making Kuroo tea, fleeting kisses on Kuroo's forehead while Kuroo himself was too engrossed in a textbook to savor it.

Kuroo's mind gets cloudier, and he swallows thickly, imagining countless things.

The collar will probably look so pretty against his boyfriend's skin, the little pendant bouncing as Tsukishima's body rocks from each thrust, or as his throat is stuffed full of Kuroo's cock.

The images in his head are too vivid, memories blending with fantasy, and all he can think about is Tsukishima. What else is new?

The blond is his everything, even now, bringing Kuroo to his knees.

Kuroo won't be gentle, not for the first round. He doesn't have it in him, he's waited too long, and with this provocation on top of it...

He wants. He  _craves_.

He pulls out his phone again, finally sliding it open to type out his reply.

He can't resist.

Kuroo knows he should say something teasing back, or maybe he should make Tsukishima excited, let him know that as soon as he comes home, he's going to get it.

But Kuroo doesn't. Right then, he's impatient, and he doesn't feel like waiting, or making his perfect, adoring boyfriend wait either.

With shaky hands and a determined mindset, he types his response.

**_Kuroo_** :  **put them on. now**

He's almost sad, he won't be able to hear Tsukishima's moans, or see him shiver in delight.

He hopes the blond can hear his voice in his head, the sternness of it, the  _order_.

He gets a response a few minutes later, and as expected, Tsukishima knows what game they're playing. Or really, the game they're not.

He listens, submitting to Kuroo gratefully, and in a way, that's more of a tease than anything else. Knowing Kuroo can't put his hands on him, can only watch and dream of it.

The picture Tsukishima sends is worthy of being framed. The collar fits perfectly, and Kuroo can tell the ribbons which tie the back of it are trailing down Tsukishima's back.

The pantyhose are intentionally a little small, sheer and stretched around Tsukishima's thighs, the milky skin begging to be touched. Kuroo's eyes narrow; one of his hoodies, old and worn, covers Tsukishima's torso. The bottom of it is long enough to cover the tops of Tsukishima's thighs, and the blond is sitting on their comforter, legs spread out as much as he can.

He knows Kuroo's loves it, having an excuse to boss him around more.

Kuroo doesn't praise him yet, the blond will have to earn that.

**_Kuroo_ ** **: c'mon now, you know what to do. show me your tits baby**

Arguably one of Kuroo's favorite parts of Tsukishima's body. So sensitive, even the feeling of a wet or cheap t-shirt rubbing against them will make the blond squirm, until he swallows his pride enough to ask Kuroo to take them into his mouth...

**_my moon and stars:_ ** **like this?**

When the attachment loads, Kuroo smirks, because now Tsukishima is happily playing with fire.

Kuroo tries to even out his breathing, to position his legs the right way and fight the arousal he knows he's powerless against.

The lecturer's words are completely drowned out now. Kuroo doesn't care, doesn't know why he doesn't just stand up and leave.

It's the thrill of it, he knows. The exhilaration of receiving filthy text after text, the knowledge that no one knows what he's doing. It's a power trip.

He can make his boyfriend do whatever he wants, all from class.

Kuroo presses play on the video Tsukishima sent, making sure his sound is connected to his wireless headphones.

There isn't much to hear other than the gentle rustle of sheets as Tsukishima squirms, or the blond's labored breathing, but it's enough to set Kuroo's blood rushing.

Tsukishima's hands slowly lift up the edge of the hoodie, revealing the pale skin Kuroo loves so much. Any old marks Kuroo left have faded, and it bugs him more than he cares to admit.

Too long, way too long.

Not just for sex, but for everything. He wants to drown in Tsukishima, his voice, his laughter, his eyes...

For now, he'll settle for his moans and whimpers, and he'll take the rest later, when he made it back to their home.

The blond's slender fingers curl around pert nipples, and his body jolts deliciously as he squeezes and rolls them. Kuroo can't see the blond's face, but he imagines it from memory, the gorgeous flutter of those eyelashes, and parted mouth, the light blush over the tops of his cheeks.

The blond must give a particularly rough squeeze, because Kuroo can tell Tsukishima's head is thrown back, baring his neck and the collar. Kuroo wants so desperately to reach out, to touch the pendant and read his own name engraved on the inside.

_Fuck_.

**_Kuroo:_ ** **just like that, you're so good for me**

**_Kuroo:_ ** **do you feel good?**

**_Kuroo_ ** **: I want to fuck you so bad**

Kuroo stops himself before he starts to spam him with his rambles, but it's hard to fight it. His mind is reeling, all he can focus on is his boyfriend, how good he looks, how Kuroo wishes he could make him feel even better.

Nothing compares to Kuroo's hands, Tsukishima told him once, when they were both tipsy. He's never forgotten.

Not even the shiny red dildo will be a good substitute for the real thing, not after these two weeks apart.

Tsukishima sends him another video, and this time he speaks, indulgent and capable of giving any porn star a run for their money. "Yeah, but I want more...tell me what to do."

The tone isn't dramatic, it's almost a whisper. It's coupled with the image of him, legs spread and tights ripped at the crotch, the blond's fingers circling his own entrance like he's dying for it.

This time, Kuroo does growl, but he turns it into a cough, hiding the blush on his face with his hand. Tsukishima is still Tsukishima, with his reservations and his shyness, even in these situations.

The words aren't particularly unique, and they're not fluffed up with fake whines or moans like in bad pornos, but they are a thousand times better. Tsukishima is this vulnerable, this needy, all for Kuroo, and it makes a shot of arousal hit him like a ton of bricks.

There's no hesitation in his next message as he grabs his bag, rushing out of the hall despite the looks he's given.

Kuroo considers himself a good student, but right then, being a doting boyfriend takes priority.

Besides, he'll ace this class, like he always does.

With a smirk and an extra hop in his step, he pockets his phone.

**_Kuroo:_ ** **on my way**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit, I've wanted to do something similar to this fic but where Tsukki gets a dragon dildo in the mail, but smut literally drains my life force so I guess the stars are not in alignment for that fic yet lol
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, and hopefully I'll be back soon!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)   
>  [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/)


End file.
